


Only Time

by Eirenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spinoff from All For One And One For All, by DarkCrimsonFlame3...the war in Wizarding World is finished, celebrations all around, but our favourite scarhead wants his own future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkCrimsonFlame3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DarkCrimsonFlame3).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Only Time... both of the creations belong to their respective owners. The song, Only Time, is performed and owned by Enya

**_ONLY TIME_ **

The hall was noisy, happy laughter and shrieks filling the air. People were clad in their best clothes, as to celebrate the ultimate downfall of You – Know – Who,  more commonly known as Lord Voldemort.

_Who can say_

_Where the road goes_

_Where the day flows_

_Only time,_

Green eyes smiled softly into electrical blue. The petite wizard was safely tucked in the hospital bed, recuperating after the strenuous battle. No doubt the reports praised his devotion to wizarding world, for rescuing them from their nightmarish Dark Lord… even if he was -  technically anyway -  just a child. ''How are you feeling?'' The blonde whispered, a beaming smile on his face as he gazed at the green eyed patient lying in bed. Harry smiled. "Relieved. Happy. And grateful. How are the other three?''

The spiky-haired blonde laughed, quietly. "Sephiroth is his usual haughty self, Vincent is brooding, and Kadaj is annoyed with the red – headed harpy. All three are anxious to see you, but Pomfrey banned them out of your room, saying they'll be more useful guarding you and whatnot." Harry stifled a laugh. "Oh," he groaned. " 'M still aching a little. Damned dork has gotten me good." A hand on his forehead got him smilling. "Rest, then. I'll tell the others you're better. " He nodded sleepily. "Love you four, " He mumbled, quickly sliding into Morpheus' realm of sleep.

_And who can say_

_If your love grows_

_As your heart shows,_

_Only time,_

The silver-haired man was listening to the hustle and bustle of the party, his eyes narrowing disdainfully. He was leaning on the wall, the evening sun illuminating his sharp features. He was inhumanly beautiful, cold as ice and twice as cold in his behavior. He was clad in black leather, his ever – present coat giving him an air of mystery and intimidated the hell out of everyone. Well, everyone but Harry. He allowed a small smile spreading on his face, at the thought of his green – eyed kitten. Small, almost petite, but filled with fire few possessed. At first, he thought of Harry as of interesting puzzle. Not many knew that, but Sephiroth, General of S.O.L.D.I.E.R. , the child of Jenova and all-around bastard, had a passion for puzzles; nobody knew why. But as the time wore on, he began looking at Harry as person. Harry's fire, devotion to his friends and determination had drawn him in, prompting him to leave his dimension to help Harry in his. And somewhere along the way, he has fallen in love.

_Who can say_

_why your heart sighs_

_as your love flies,_

_only time_

Green eyes narrowed dangerously. Kadaj was seriously annoyed with the redheaded chit that was trying to get his attention. "I sorely wish I hadn't promised to Harry to leave her alive," He grumbled under his breath. Finally fed up with her yammering, his Gunblade was pointed under her too curious nose. _"Eep!"_ she squeaked, her eyes round with fear. Kadaj sighed. " _I. Am. **Not.** Interested. In. You_." He ground out. Huge brown eyes watched the slender youth as he put his Gunblade away. "But –" she squeaked. "And I am already taken. So back off." He held her hurt gaze steadily, not moving an inch. "Who?" She asked bravely. "None of your business,." He bit out. After she ran away, bawling her eyes out, Kadaj finally relaxed. The only person he wanted to be with…. Kadaj still smiled as he remembered their first encounter. It was definitely memorable. Those green eyes and wild black hair…even after all he had been through, the youth still held innocence and purity, thus stealing his heart, even if he hadn't known that at the time.

_And who can say_

_Why your heart cries_

_As your love lies,_

_Only time_

The dark – haired, red – eyed Vampire was standing on the tip of the roof of Astronomy Tower, enjoying the evening zephyr. Red cape was swaying in the wind as some strange flag, soaked in blood as  he waited. Waited for when Harry would wake up and finally announced the world that he was taken. That he was _theirs._ He understood the meaning of secrecy in those dark times, but still, he hurt every time they had to pretend that they were only good friends and nothing more. He hurt as they were forced to be together in same room, sleeping, but in separate beds. He missed the days they had curled up in same bed, or just being together, chatting and laughing, or watching the stars. He smiled. ' _Soon..'_

_Who can say_

_When the roads meet_

_That love might be,_

_In your heart_

The blonde watched slumbering boy, smiling. Who would have thought…. That he would find love again? Certainly not him, not after Aeris had died. Harry had come in his life like falling star – bright, sparkling, beautiful. Many a times, he had wished upon a star, for Aeris to come back, even when he knew it was impossible. . and then, some day, he found him. Of course, it was by pure chance; he had seen Kadaj with his two brothers terrorize some boy.

From then on, it had been history. The youth was pure magic – and he didn't mean that mumbo – jumbo Harry had shown them. No; Harry's magic was the magic of his heart – selfless, caring, beautiful, innocent. Cloud smiled. Looking back, he wouldn't change anything for a world. Because he had found his world – Harry…

_And who can say_

_When the day sleeps_

_If the night keeps_

_All your heart…._

_Night keeps all your heart…_

They sneaked into the hospital wing quietly, to see Harry. Luckily, Harry had been given his own room, as to not be disturbed. Sleepy green eyes looked up from Cloud to the new arrivals. A small, warm smile greeted them. "Good evening, my loves," Harry's voice was scratchy from the sleep, sounding like purring cat. Vincent shivered. "If you'll talk in that sexy voice again, you can forget sleeping," He growled heatedly, his eyes smoldering into dark rubies of passion. Sephiroth didn't say anything; instead, he stalked forward and kneeled beside Harry's bed. He grabbed the fistful of soft dark hair, kissing their little tease. The kiss was heat and passion and lust and love. Harry groaned, embracing Sephiroth. As they parted, he barely had the time to gasp for air, as Vincent cut in, kissing him, stealing his thoughts, until remained only love, love, love.

Cloud watched his friend kissing his love until Harry was breathless, flushed and his hair mussed sexily. His noises were turning him on rather quickly, stoking the flames in his blood. Kadaj smirked at their lover, before swooping down, and kissing him, nibbling on tender lips that were swollen from passion. Cloud didn't mind, instead, he thanked the gods for the precious gift that was their Harry.

_Who can say_

If your love grows

_As your heart shows_

_Only time_

"…. And now, let's greet the Boy – Who – Conquered; our very own **_Harry Potter_**!"

The hall exploded with noise; shrieks, roars and shouts, all praising their Savior. Harry nodded, a small cynical smile on his lips. Ron thumped him on his back, while Hermione obviously tried to suffocate him with her overenthusiastic hug.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" the crowd chanted, much to Harry's irritation and embarrassment. Huffing, he looked out for his four lovers, who were obviously amused at his plight.

The headmaster only twinkled merrily, while Fudge tried to look important, but succeeded only in being pompous. Sighing, Harry began.

Harry's speech was surprisingly short and to the point. And at the end, he dropped the proverbial bomb, smirking like Slytherin he was. "… and I'd like to thank my llovers for their support and unconditional love. You know who you are; thanks and I love you."

The hall exploded in noise. _Lovers?_ As in _plural?_ Dumbledore looked baffled, while Ron and Hermione were simply gob smacked.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell us?" exclaimed Hermione, looking very peeved. Harry eyed her balefully. "It wasn't any of your business," He snarked back. "But – but – "Hermione sputtered. "Besides, we were at war, at the time" "Good going, mate," Ron smiled at him uneasily. "So, who are the chicks?" Ginny tried to preen, but she was halted by chuckle behind Harry. The spiky- haired teenager was grinning at the confused Gryffindors. Once again, he was clad in 'his' normal clothes, making the girls, and some of the boys, drooling at him. Electrically blue eyes mischievous, he let the cat out of the bag: "Who said they had to be chicks?"

_And who can say_

_Where the road goes_

_Where the day flows_

_Only time,_

"Cloud!" Harry scowled at the blonde playfully. Lavender and Parvati choked on their tea.

"Ruin my fun, why don't you," the green – eyed Gryffindor pouted sulkily.

" You've had your fun, don't you think?" came the second voice. The hall gasped again, and Harry groaned. "Go ahead; I know you want to," he grumbled. Vincent stood up and strode towards Harry's table, his red cloak sweeping behind him in disturbingly Snape – like manner

"Not without me!" called a young voice. The Slytherins were hyperventilating now, along with dear Minerva. The silver – haired teen strode forward arrogantly, smirking a little. Ginny choked. _"You!"_ She cried out, her voice strangled. Green eyes looked at her, emotionless. "Which part _'I'm taken',_ didn't you understand?" he snarked at her. Then, he looked at Harry. "You're welcome, love," he smiled.

_Who knows - only time,_

Harry looked at the trio suspiciously. "What are you three scheming again?" Kadaj smiled an innocent, yet devious smile. "Oh, nothing much… it won't hurt, I promise," he cooed mockingly, his eyes mischievously bright. Harry growled. "Oh no, you don't!" he cried out, his green eyes wide in alarm. Cloud cleared his throat. "Harry…" "What?" Harry growled out. "We have a proposition for you, "stated Vincent, his red eyes warm.

"Hn," Harry whirled around, towards the voice. "Sephiroth, what –"The tall man strode forward, and the hall gasped. Sephiroth looked majestic in his leather clothes, long silver hair softly glinting in the flickering light of torches and candles. The hall was deathly quiet .

Harry was gently tugged out of his seat by Cloud and Vincent. Kadaj stood by Sephiroth, smiling gently.

"Harry," the smooth voice of General echoed in the hall. "Since you came in our llives, we each found something we missed until then." Green eyes looked down at the blushing youth. "You came when we least expected it, and you gave us friendship when we felt alone; you had faith in us, when we had none; you taught us to laugh and cry, and most importantly, you taught us to love. You gave us a chance to love you, despite your fears… and let us in your life, loving us." He paused, drawing out a simple black velvet box, opening in. "Harry, we'd like to have you in your lives permanently. As our lover, our friend, we wish for you to be only ours. Do you accept?" The hall gasped.

Harry listened to Sephiroth, entranced. His eyes grew big as he put the clues together. He began smiling, his eyes sparkling with happy tears. And there, on the white silk bedding, were four rings; one golden, two silver and one from red gold; with stones the colors of his four lover's eyes. He looked around at Cloud, Kadaj and Vincent. All three of them wore hopeful expressions on their faces; maybe not as obvious to others, but Harry clearly saw their nervousness under their masks of aloofness and arrogance.

He smiled a brilliant smile. "Only if you do the same…" Cloud whooped and embraced him. "Say YES! Say you're ours!" Harry laughed a happy laugh, "YES! To all of you, **_YES!"_** Cloud spun him around, laughing, his blue eyes sparkling. He then put him down, again wrapping him in his arms. "Sephiroth, would you do the honors?"

Sephiroth no longer wore his icy expression; a small smile blooming on his face. Taking 'his' ring out of the little box, he eyed Harry expectantly. Harry gifted him with beaming smile that almost melted his heart. He was released from the blonde's hug reluctantly. "So, will you?" Harry nodded, "Yes, Sephiroth, I am yours. " The ring slid on his left ring finger easily, green diamond sparkling in the light. He llooked up at the silver – haired man's face. Stepping on tiptoes, he didn't have to wait, as his lover kissed him gently. When they separated, Sephiroth gently nudged him to Vincent. "You still have three rings to get on," with small smile on his face.

Vincent was smilling openly, red eyes sparkling happily. "You will be mine?" Harry smiled. "Don't worry, I am already yours. Forever," he added softly, so that only Vincent heard.

A reddish – gold ring slid on the same finger as the former, audibly clicking together. Harry gasped. Together, the rings were beautiful, twining around each other. He didn't have more time for admiring the rings; as his face was gently tipped up, and warm, dry lips pressed to his.

Kadaj smirked. Their wizard almost glowed from happiness.. and now it was his turn.

"Mine?" he asked, a roguish smirk on his lips. Harry smiled a small smile. "Yours, no doubt about that, " he teased the silver – haired teen gently. Gently, they kissed. The kiss warming Kadaj, filling him with hope for a brighter, better future, hopefully with Harry alongside them.

Cloud smiled. This was the happiest day of his life, beside the day Harry allowed them to kiss him. Besides, Harry was now only theirs; no worries about annoying pests that tried to seduce their green – eyed gift. "Be mine?" he asked quietly. Receiving a happy nod and whispered "Yours, ", he gently put his ring on Harry's ring finger where the other three were already resting, glinting softly in the light. A click later, and soft, warm kiss, they separated.

Suddenly, the ring began glowing, and phoenix's song was heard in the air, filled with love, warmth and security. Sephiroth, Vincent and Kadaj with Cloud glowed for a brief time. When the glow faded, there were surprised gasps; each of them had the ring on, similar to the one they gave to Harry.

"W – What happened there!" Fudge sputtered, his face purpling an ugly shade. The hall was still silent. Ron was looking almost catatonic, most of the girls were crying openly, and all of them – except for Harry and his fiancés – were confused as hell.

Harry eyed him balefully. "I agreed to be theirs. In other words, so you simpletons would understand them - we're engaged." "But – But – " Fudge protested weakly. "More than that, Cornelius," said Headmaster, his voice awed. "They're bonded."

Hermione gasped, her eyes wide, as most of purebloods' were.

"I – I forbid it! As a Minister of Magic, I forbid this union!" howled out the furious Fudge. Nobody knew how, but the next they had seen, was Sephiroth levelling graceful, deadly blade, at the Minister's fatty neck, him standing only a step away. Green eyes cold as ice, he was every inch of a predator he seemed to be. "Say that again, _Minister_ … if you _dare_. I don't have particular reason to keep you alive… especially since you insulted and besmirched my fiance, along with his companions," he drawled out silkily, his voice emotionless.

The Minister paled. "Uh - I – you see – " the man sputtered helplessly. Vincent stalked to him, red eyes glinting dangerously. "Harry has done his part – he killed Voldemort-" the Vampire rolled his eyes at people flinching. "He has no debts towards the Wizarding world; I'd say it is quite the opposite, don't you agree, _Minister_?" He purred out the last word with sarcastic, sinister voice that sent shivers down the spines of those that witnessed their little stand-off.

Harry smiled. It was great to see Vincent and Sephiroth terrorize the hapless, blubbering idiot. He curled into Cloud's hug, the spiky – haired blonde nuzzling his neck. Kadaj looked at them, smilling slightly.

"You don't have to say in my life anymore," Harry spoke out. "Since my first – and most unfortunate – encounter with Voldemort, I've had nothing but trouble with Wizarding world. I'm fed up with their expectations of me – hailing me as their saviour, – " he moaned as Cloud nipped at his neck lightly, " – and when I do something they don't agree with, they're all turning against me. " His arms snaked back up around Cloud's neck. "I'm no saint, nor am I demon, and I don't intend to be either. I am only human. I bleed, I hurt, I love, I cry…and I need to be loved." He smiled at Kadaj, who idly toyed with his Gunblade, smirking at the green – eyed Gryffindor. "Although I had some wonderful times with my friends," Harry tipped his face towards Ron and Hermione, "It's now the time for me to go on, and begin to live my own life, withouth you nosy people barging in as if you owned it. It's time for me to go home."

Cloud's hands on his hips thightened their grip almost to the point of being painful. Kadaj's eyes widened, and Sephiroth and Vincent whipped around to stare at him disbelievingly. "Harry…. You mean that?"

Harry nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yes, I'll go with you. You four are my home, anyway, " he snarked a little, smiling.

"But Harry!" Hermione yelped. "What about us?" She was looking like just-kicked puppy. "Why wouldn't you stay with us? We're your family! We love you!" Harry shook his head. "Hermione, you re smart, you should figure it out by now, " he chided her gently.

"What Harry here is saying – we're from another world, " Kadaj interjected. The hall exploded in noise.

Kadaj rolled his eyes. Lifting his Gunblade towards the 'sky', he fired.

The noise ceased abruptly, eyes widening as they stared at the slender, silver – haired teen with mako eyes. Except for Sephiroth, Vincent and Cloud with Harry. . "I'm sorry, did it hurt your brains?" he asked sweetly. "Nevertheless, it's true. " "B – but how?" Dumbledore stuttered. "That's for us to know, and for you to never find out!" Cloud snarked. "Coming, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I'm ready." "Harry, my boy – " began Headmaster. Harry looked at him, his eyes tired and weary, the eyes of seasoned warrior. "Dumbledore, shut the fuck up." The hall gasped; nobody dared to interrupt the headmaster so crassly. "If maybe you would be more truthful, and maybe you would let the one orphaned boy to have his life, instead of constantly meddling with his' and other people lives', that wouldn't have to happen. But it did, so suck it up. I could understand why you did it and I could forgive it – at least for my person – but I will never, ever forget. The only good thing that came out of all this mess was that I found my heart, although in different world. So, now I am leaving, my will is with Gringotts, as are the letters for my friends. I won't be the last resort for fixing the 'little' problems the wizarding world faces, but doesn't like to deal with them. Fix them out yourselves. "

The headmaster seemed to age while listening to Harry's diatribe. "I really messed the chances, didn't I?" he asked wearily. Harry nodded. Dumbledore sighed. "I wish you a happy life, wherever you live, then. You certainly deserve it. " Harry nodded. "Thank you." He headed towards hall's gates.

"And, Harry?" Harry paused. "Remember us sometime, will you?" Harry looked back, at the headmaster, with his white beard,minerva McGonagall his old transfiguration profesor, Tonks, the klutzy Auror, Flitwick… and the silent schoolmates. "Maybe I will. Who knows – only time."

And they passed through the door, stepping into their future, and creating a legend.

_Who knows - only time.._

**_ END/OWARI _ **


End file.
